Talk:YouReeka
Original plans It has not been stated directly by LEGO/NetDevil if YouReeka is still in development, or has been scrapped. Personally, I am sure it was scrapped, or rather, renamed. If you look at the images we have of it, and the map, you will see that the plaza and overall design is like Nimbus Station without Red Blocks, Brick Annex, or the Race Place. Also, many concepts from YouReeka - Skunks, the plaza, the hazmat guy statue - can be seen in Nimbus Station today. That right there seems to say YouReeka was an early version of Nimbus Station. Now, if Red Blocks, Brick Annex, and the Race Place weren't there, then where were they? Upon extracting the game files, you can see many Nimbus Station characters and missions have their data stored in the Avant Gardens directory. Also, many unused 3D models can be found in the game files. One of these is a tower crane working on building/repairing the highway in Avant Gardens, with Red Blocks below. Red Blocks in this unused model also has three platforms, which matches up with the unused music in the game files, which has three instruments. There is also an Avant Gardens race area, and many Avant Gardens areas not in the final game (Such as a different landing pad and construction cranes). This seems to imply Avant Gardens was reworked, with some areas merged with YouReeka to become Nimbus Station. This isn't too far-fetched, as Forbidden Valley has gone through 2 designs (A bright and colorful ninja valley seen in many early screenshots and My LEGO Network), and the Gnarled Forest has gone through 3 designs (The first was lush and very colorful, the second was darker and more like the one we have now, but with a different layout, and the one we have now is the final one). Also, according to a map of "Wonderland" found in the game files, the original intent was to have one big world called Wonderland, with different areas which became the different worlds we have today. There were even some things not seen or mentioned in the final game, such as a "Mars space ship debris platforming challenge" or "T-Rex challenge" (It may be possible these are simply planned for a later release). There was also Team Play Island and Nimbus Park, but those are different subjects entirely. Jamesster.LEGO 21:37, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Wait, in the game files theres a Zorillo portal thing for AG, now why would there be a random statue in NS of a hazmat guy? Maybe theyll add YouReeka later and you get there by building the hazmat guy statue.... 21:50, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Jamesster, is BZP loading for you? 21:58, December 1, 2010 (UTC) No, BZP isn't loading for me. Probably more problems with their server... Anyways, I doubt that YouReeka will ever be released, as it would just be a clone of Nimbus Station. I don't know much about Zorrillo Base, or what the Portal folder is for, but I'm looking into it. I think the hazmat guy statue was just put in because they had it ready and wanted to use it somewhere (And it doesn't look too out of place in Brick Annex). Jamesster.LEGO 22:15, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :and the ag mosaic is a collection quickbuild, what is the hazmat statue missing? a head. i think theyre still working on it and the portal will be moved to the statue which will be turned into a collection quickbuild. 22:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC) : :I agree with Mythrun, even though it has a head maybe Mardolf the Orange will make a portal and the hazmat statue would hold it, The Mission would be given like this: "Assembly has recently created a portal to a mysterious island, including areas like Pet Ranch and Nimbus Park. Go to Gnarled Forest and find a Head for our statue, that way we can open the portal." When Completed, "You found one, quick build a statue and travel to YouReeka, An assembly inventor will meet you there, good luck." - Rad Eccles. You then build the statue and a portal opens, it only lasts while the hazmat is pouring out imagination, non factions cannot build the statue. When there the Assembly Inventor will say: "Hello, Welcome to YouReeka, an area on our island, Wonderland. Explore YouReeka and find missions and achievements to complete!" after that the Assembly Inventor becomes uninteractable, then you will find a different Inventor near Inventor House, he will tell you to get stunk up by a skunk and come ride in his baloon, then Stink Storm becomes unlocked. You can access the train station to go to different worlds, including Plant Valley, and the Forest. The PVP Arena pirate also holds a mission to beat 10 people in the PVP arena, when you come back to him he gives you full access to PVP. You can learn to tame "Wonder" pets in Pet Ranch and The Gateways are located each in YouReeka, No rockets needed. What do you think? Jazzermb 18:13, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Jamesster, you're wrong. It IS returning, and I have proof: I'M building it! :D :ProfArchibaldHale 03:24, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :It is coming back ive got 3 reasons :1. i am leader/creator of a group of players trying to bring it back for players who dont want to battle :2. the recent survey of the week said about PvP, new worlds etc. :3. i think they listened to my ideas eg. youreeka coming back, auctioning... Pre-Alpha In-game Pictures? Where did you find the in-game pictures of Zorillo Plaza and Pet Ranch? Was it in a video and if so which one? Zorillo vs. YouReeka Those videos all but go ahead and say up front that there were two versions of YouReeka. I mean, it's pretty clear. The one in video #2 was the original version, I believe, and Video #1 was the second one, nearing completion before it was scrapped. So, this begs the question: Should we split up Zorillo Plaza and YouReeka? Obviously we've really got too much diversity to hold it to one page. I know how confusing the names are going to be, maybe a disambig page would be a good idea if we do it. The content problem can be solved. I've already shown you most of the second YouReeka to separate that data, and the video really shows it. So, sometime in the future, should we split them up? [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 02:49, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :On the contrary, I say merge everything into the Nimbus Station page, along with Nimbus Park and Avant Gardens being merged, and Pet Ranch and Pet Cove being merged. The earliest design of the town world was Youreeka, alternately capitalized YouReeka in a couple of places. It was redesigned, but still called Youreeka... Then the name changed like mad later on it seems, as that design has, so far, been identified as Youreeka, Zorillo Plaza, Zorillo Station, and Nimbus Station. Then it was redesigned into the world we have today, and they finally kept Nimbus Station as the name. So there's three world designs, but they're all just different versions of the same location and have plenty of naming crossovers. Same for how there's three - and after seeing these new videos, maybe even four? - designs for the garden themed world, with the first design being Nimbus Park, then having multiple designs after that all being called Avant Gardens. I say we have sections on the pages of the finalized worlds detailing their development, the designs and names they went through, and such, much like I've been intending to add to the Gnarled Forest and Forbidden Valley pages (which had as many redesigns as the other worlds, but unlike the others their name stayed consistent). ::I really don't recommend merging YouReeka with NS, a lot of the information will be lost, an we're really just starting to reconstruct it. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 03:16, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Not really sure how we'd lose info... But if we were to keep the pages separate, what would we even call them since the names kept changing, and most names can be applied to multiple versions of a world, not just one?